Diario de Gabriela Curie
by Henry Defense
Summary: Diario de Gabriela Curie, escrito en 1927 durante un viaje en tren con destino al norte de Europa, donde adquiere un hermoso collar con una extraña inscripción, que la llevará a conocer a un enigmático hombre con el que recorrerá extensos paisajes boscosos en medio de una frenética aventura y un naciente amor.


**Diario de Gabriela Curie**

Sábado 29, Septiembre 1927

Me encuentro ahora en la estación de Lyon, el viaje desde Lemans ha sido largo. El tren se detuvo solo en Montuclon ya que llevaba tres cuartos de hora de retraso. Pero será mejor que relate todo con calma. En la madrugada, muy temprano, aún cuando la neblina no levantaba, abordamos el tren, nos instalamos en primera clase. Llevábamos cerca de dos horas cuando miré a Anne quien se hallaba sumida en su lectura. Le dirigí la palabra en más de una ocasión pero me daba una respuesta breve y seca y se ponía a leer. Esa es mi mejor y más querida amiga. Genoveva por su parte estaba fascinada mirando la particularidad de un caballero que consistía en emitir de vez en cuando sonidos extraños parecidos a tos o risa bruscamente interrumpida. Ella me miraba sonriendo y yo le contestaba de manera semejante.

A la llegada de la tarde aproveché la parada de media hora en Montuclon para buscar agua hirviente y preparar un té. Al regresar a mi sitio hallé a mis amigas entablando conversación con un joven bien parecido que al parecer se trataba de un viajero de comercio. El resto del viaje fue ameno gracias a nuestro acompañante de quien no puedo decir que me haya impresionado, no como a Genoveva quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Finalmente llegamos al anochecer a Lyon en donde ahora solo esperamos momentos para abordar el tren que nos llevará hasta Berna. Mañana volveré a escribir.

G.C.

Lunes 1, Octubre 1927

Debo disculparme por no escribir, pero es que he tenido una serie de problemas de los cuales ahora hablaré. Al cruzar la frontera eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. El tren fue detenido y comenzaron a revisar pasaportes, que para nuestra mala fortuna Anne no encontraba el suyo –y me culpan a mi de distraída-. Tuvimos que voltear de cabeza su equipaje. ¡Que penoso!, también su ropa interior. Observé su rostro completamente sonrojado y no pude más que contener la risa, pero todo se resolvió favorablemente ya que el dichoso pasaporte fue encontrado.

Ya en Berna nuestro equipaje en lugar de ser subido al tren que se dirigía a Vaduz fue enviado a Lausana así que perdimos más de medio día en recuperar nuestras cosas. Todo lo demás ha sido transbordad de un tren a otro, de uno a otro vagón. Es lo que más me cansa de estos viajes por ferrocarril. ¡En fin! Todo sea por llegar a Gyôr con la familia de Anne. Me hará bien un cambio de clima.

G.C.

Martes 2, Octubre 1927

Me encuentro por fin en una reconfortable cama escribiendo éste mi diario. Me halló en un hotel de Innsbruck; después de tanto viajar decidimos bajar aquí para descansar día y medio. Por lo tanto estaremos llegando a Linz el jueves por la madrugada.

Este lapso del viaje fue coronado por esta pequeña ciudad rodeada del campo alegre y contento por donde aún vuelan las aves debajo del cielo y saltan los peces por un pequeño riachuelo que pasa por aquí.

Nos instalamos en esta casa de huéspedes en donde todo estaba muy bien arreglado. Los propietarios, al parecer marido y mujer, son personas que se mostraron muy amables. Mi cuarto es espacioso y de estilo antiguo, tiene un carácter elegante, fino. Ahora, aquí recostada boca abajo escribiendo, puedo contemplar las sillas distribuidas, aquel magnífico armario de enorme luna, el lugar adornado de floreros y con cortinas tan alegres. De abajo me llega el rumor de una canción de Harry Fragson.

Estoy muy entusiasmada. Bajo la luz de esta pequeña lámpara sé que algo sucederá, no se que pero lo presiento. Ahora el sueño me invade así que buenas noches.

G.C.

Miércoles 3, Octubre 1927

Cuando apenas comenzaba a rayar el sol, escuché el balar de las ovejas y me levanté abriendo la ventana, sintiendo la frescura del campo, frío y tranquilo sobre mi rostro. Cuando bajé al comedor, Anne ya estaba en la mesa:

–Buenos días Gaby.

–¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana Anne, no te parece maravillosos el lugar?

–Esto no es nada, la señora de la casa me cuenta de un fabuloso lugar cerca de aquí, y solamente se levante Genoveva nos pondremos en marcha. Reí en silencio y creo que interiormente siempre lo hago al gozar de este carácter resuelto, firme a la vez que dulce y sentimental de mí querida amiga.

El rumor de un bostezo me hizo mirar a Genoveva quien descendía por la escalera. Siempre con su delgada figura y su rostro claro mezclado con el de un rosel. Con los pies descalzos y una amorosa voz pronunció:

–¿A dónde iremos?

–Al castillo de Sir Gessler –contesto Anne–.

Así fue que nos dirigimos sin retrasarnos al lugar de donde se había tomado como base a uno de los protagonistas de la ya bien conocida historia de Guillermo Tell, y en efecto, como se había augurado el lugar era impresionante: era rebosante de belleza, con esas magníficas praderas rodeando el castillo que vigilaba silenciosamente al pueblo. Aunque no fue posible entrar al interior del castillo nos fue suficiente el haber encontrado tan espléndido lugar. Un hombre de edad conducía a sus rebaños y nos permitió a cada una hacer uso de su _alpenhorn _el instrumento típico suizo, un cuerno hecho de madera cuyo lamento resonó en los valles para reunir al ganado disperso en los pastizales; claro que Anne siempre atenta a este tipo de situaciones pudo sacar provecho diciendo:

–Este _Ranz de Vaches_ (melodía de las vacas) fue usado por Beethoven en la Sinfonía Pastoral. Y claro Genoveva no permaneció callada:

–Y eso a quien le interesa, yo vine a divertirme no a tomar un curso de música.

Tras andar de un lado a otro decidimos descansar y aprovechar el alimento que se encontraba en la canasta que había estado cargando durante todo el camino. Debajo de un árbol victoriano a la sombra donde el sol no penetraba, comimos. Un pequeño riachuelo atravesaba el verde prado; su rumor que sonaba al pasar el agua se quejaba tan dulce y blandamente como si estuviese ausente. En aquel rumor oí decir a Genoveva:

–¡Que paz, que quietud! Como desearía que estuviera aquí mi querido Thomas.

Interrumpió Anne en ese momento:

–Oh mujer no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea Thomas. Yo comencé a reír sin que se despertaran discriminaciones.

–Por que te ríes Gaby, creo que tú ni siquiera conoces el amor –dijo Genoveva–. No dejaste ir a aquel M. Marimée.

–Es verdad Gabriela –replicó Anne–, que haremos contigo si nunca tienes citas de ningún tipo, si no te interesas en los hombres...

–Si me intereso en ellos, y puedo amar como cualquier otra mujer, pero ahora, ante este viejo castillo, les digo que espero a mi príncipe, de elegante y reluciente armadura. Genoveva me miró extrañamente diciendo:

–Pues temo que deberás esperar mucho tiempo.

–No lo creo, sé que alguien esta en camino y llegará a mí para abrir un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

Al atardecer regresamos solo para ordenar nuestras cosas para al anochecer abordar el tren que nos llevaría a Linz. Estoy ahora escribiendo con la luz de la lámpara baja ya que Anne y Genoveva duerme, y no es para menos después de este agotador día, hermoso día que quedará grabado en el recuerdo.

G.C.

Jueves 4, Octubre 1927

En este momento aquí escribiendo ahora que son las 6:42 p.m. en el vagón dormitorio del tren que se dirige a Viena, me encuentro en estado casi indescriptible: estoy emocionada, alegre además de tener esta duda que acosa mi alma, y la razón la relataré enseguida.

Esperábamos tomar este tren pero teníamos dos horas de anticipación. Era desesperante ver como en esa madrugada caía una leve lluvia. Era un día frío y triste.

Ana se levantó diciendo muy agitada:

-No soporto esto, daré un paseo, prefiero empaparme y resfriarme en lugar de estar sentada aburriéndome, ¿me siguen?

-Porque no, después de todo son vacaciones –contesté con gran decisión-, ¿y tu qué opinas Genoveva?

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, será divertido.

Así nos pusimos en camino. Tomamos un vehículo que nos llevó a la zona comercial. Entre aquella llovizna, que más bien parecían una pequeña brisa por las solitarias calles.

-¿Qué es esto? Perece un pueblo fantasma –exclamó Ana haciendo referencia al desolado lugar.

-Esperen, ahí hay un establecimiento abierto –señaló Genoveva.

Al acercarnos, dos jóvenes de mal aspecto nos comenzaron a seguir. Tuvimos que darnos prisa, resguardándonos en la pequeña tienda de antigüedades que había señalado Genoveva.

Dentro, nos atendió un afable hombre. Mi alemán no es muy bueno así que dejé hablar a Ana, en tanto yo observaba despreocupada la gran variedad de artefactos. Fue cuando observé aquel hermoso collar. Lo tomé para poderlo observar mejor. Era de una delicadeza especial. Una cadena dorada sujetaba una pequeña piedra parecida a un diamante; sobre ésta se encontraba una diminuta placa con inscripciones totalmente desconocidas para mí. Me llamó mucho la atención, así que no me fue difícil preguntar, por curiosidad, su costo. Lo que fue realmente una sorpresa es que aquel hombre sólido, blanco, de barba oscura , muy bien vestido, bien calzado, de guantes claros, con apariencia de ser infinitamente dichoso, me dijo que su valor era de tan solo dos schillings con treinta groschen. Enseguida decidí comprarlo.

Regresamos a la estación y abordamos el tren. Nuestro dormitorio era muy acogedor . Ya instaladas les mostré el collar.

-¿Qué piensan? ¿Será real?

-Yo creo que si –dijo Ana al tomarlo y observarlo-. Vez estas inscripciones, son de época alguna, será una extravagancia legendaria.

-Yo no lo creo así –dijo Genoveva echada sobre la cama. Si fuese así no te la hubiesen vendido por tan pocos francos.

-Sea real o falso me gusta y me alegro haberla comprado, sea para bien o para mal.

-Sabes Gabriela, hay cosas de belleza superior que esto. Hay amor. Yo y Genoveva deseamos que con este viaje sientas algo más que tu antiguo amor intacto.

-Se los agradezco, pero me será difícil sobrepasar esto.

-No te preocupes Gaby, esa es una amargura leve que el tiempo y la distancia disiparán.

-Gracias Genoveva, gracias mis queridas amigas.

Fue un momento en el que al hablar tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-¡Caramba!, no te aflijas querida.

-Ana tiene razón Gaby, mejor disfrutemos el viaje.

Cada una de nosotras comenzamos a tratar de pasar el tiempo lo mejor posible cuando Ana que miraba por la ventana, dio un grito paralelo con un estruendoso sonido que cerró la ventana de golpe. Genoveva se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –decía con los ojos abiertos sin comprender.

No lo sé. –Contestó Genoveva a la vez que abría las vidrieras. Yo también me acerque a las ventanas que brillaban intensamente iluminadas por los rayos del sol que entre todas esas nubes negras alcanzaban a llegar hasta nosotras.

-Quizás fue una rama –señaló Genoveva.

Cuando le toque el hombro a Genoveva, se levantó de sobresalto. Ana cerró las ventanas diciendo:

-Lo que haya sido ya no está.

En una travesía como la que hemos tenido, muy pronto se agotan los recursos de distracción. La calma era desesperante, los temas de qué hablar entre nosotras eran casi los mismos. Todo esto me ponía los nervios de punta, así que me levanté:

-Daré un paseo por el tren.

Ana dejó sentir su autoridad:

-Es buena idea, sobre todo porque a nuestro alrededor reina una gran monotonía. Procura regresar temprano para que vayamos a cenar.

Tomé mi abrigo y al abrir la puerta, aun no la había cruzado cuando sentí como me empujaban, con una fuerza tal que me hizo retroceder. Vi como un hombre se introducía en el vagón, y tras cerrar la puerta, recargó su cabeza en ella, después volvió la vista hacia mí. Me miró sorprendido, como si me conociese. Era el tipo de hombre que si hubiese querido me hubiese paralizado con una mirada severa. Pero no. Si mirada era risueña, me observaba dulcemente con esos ojos de una tonalidad verde casi gris. Era un muchacho airoso que al momento de verlo con esa corbata de satén negro aprisionada entre el cuello de lino blanco, cubierto por ese chaleco, me pareció un diestro caballero, de elegancia sobria y fina. No era una persona bien parecida desde el punto de vista convencional, pero tenía algo especial.

En ese momento entró otro hombre, alto, rubio, que también abrió la puerta. El joven se mantuvo, quieto, callado, sin despegar la vista de mí. El otro personaje preguntó con un mal francés y un acento del oriente del continente:

-Disculpe, vengo buscando un hombre, me parece ver visto que entró aquí.

Miré a Ana quien sin duda la verdad. No sé que sensación nostálgica tuve, como si el fuera mi fuerza, tuviera el poder de moverme, de motivarme, solo él y eso nunca lo creí. Así, sin meditarlo previamente, dije;

-Usted debe haberse equivocado, aquí no ha entrado nadie. Es común que en situaciones de gran éxtasis uno llegue a perder la orientación.

Mis amigas me miraban sorprendidas. Aquel hombre pidió disculpas y se retiró. El joven se hizo presente de nuevo y después de mirar por la puerta, nos volvió a mirar.

Ana no se contuvo:

-¡Como se ha atrevido a entrar de esa manera!...

No pudo continuar porque aquel joven la interrumpió súbitamente diciendo:

-También para mí ha sido un placer conocer a unas jóvenes tan hermosas. Me sonrió de una manera extraña y tras decir esto salió presurosamente.

Ana no se contuvo:

-¡Es un idiota, hay que llamar a seguridad, es un vulgar, es.., él es ¡

-Maravilloso- dije sin pensar devolviendo la sonrisa al lugar en el que estuvo apenas hace unos momentos.

Un poco más tarde, cuando las horas dan paso a la tranquilidad, Ana regresó el tema de conversación a lo ocurrido.

-Sinceramente no sé por qué lo ayudaste

-Hay que apostar por la vida- respondí transportada por un extraño sentimiento.

-¡De que estás hablando?

-Ana creo que Gabriela está enamorada –señaló Genovieve.

Esas palabras me hicieron volver a mí.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Espero por tu bien que sea así. Vamos Genoveve, ayúdame con el cabello.

Ambas entraron en el baño quedando yo tan pensativa. Algo nuevo surge dentro de mí, tan dentro que ya no sé si soy tú. ¿Al fin estoy enamorada? Solo ruego a Dios que lo ponga frente a mí. A él, solo a él.

Las muchachas están listas, no quiero que lean esto, así que cargaré el diario conmigo. No sé en que concluirá, solo el tiempo lo resolverá. Me llaman para ir al comedor. Aprovecho para usar el collar. Me despido.

G.C.


End file.
